Study Hard
by SooChan
Summary: Jimin tidak pernah bisa memahami Yoongi, mengenai sosoknya dan sikapnya. Sehingga mungkin Jimin akan disadarkan pada sesuatu yang terlewatkannya itu. BTS FF [Yoongi/Jimin, YoonMin]


Jimin tidak suka bergelung dalam kelumbunan selimutnya sepagi semalam, ia tidak suka menatap meja belajarnya dan lamunkan anak pinak imajinasi tidak ada gunanya, ia tidak suka tidur dan membuka matanya sembilan belas jam kemudian.

Dan dia tidak pernah setuju dengan putusan, Min Yoongi sekamar dengannya. Tidak seperti siswa lain yang berempat bergerombol dalam satu kamar, mereka berdua. Berdua saja, iya, tidak perlu diulangkan banyak-banyak untuk diyakinkan hati para penghuni asrama cewek yang berteriak histeris melihat dua cowok berduaan itu.

Dia jenius, tampan, dalam berbagai hal, Min Yoongi populernya minta ampun. Padahal dari yang Jimin lihat, laki-laki itu tidak pernah peduli-pedulikan orang lain, apalagi berikan perhatian lebih. Perkosa saja Jimin kalau itu salah.

Tapi Min Yoongi itu aneh.

Jimin tidak mungkin bisa mengerti dia.

"Kau ganti sampo?"

Jimin tahu lewat tv dan beberapa drama. Mengenai kepekaan seseorang terhadap orang dekatnya, seperti mereka mengenal celana dalam mereka lebih dari apa pun.

Tapi Jimin tidak tahu, Min Yoongi orang yang rela waktunya terbuangkan untuk perhati-hatikan aroma rambutnya yang mungkin sangat-sangat tidak ada pentingnya.

"Ah, ya. Yang kemarin membuat rambutku rontok."

Jimin membalas sehalus yang ia bisa, sebiasa yang sudah ia laku-lakukan sebelumnya ketika menjawab sesuatu, kepada orang lain atau pada Yoongi. Ia perlulah jadi adik kelas satu angkatan di bawah laki-laki itu yang baik dan ramah, atau ia memang begitu pada semua orang.

"Lebih harum yang kemarin."

"Mm?"

"Aku suka vanilla, yang ini mint, ya?"

Jimin dan Yoongi saling berpandang-pandangan dalam jeda waktu yang tidak toleran, sehingga Jimin sendiri tidak sadarkan dirinya, entah mengapa ia terpikat, jatuh dan jatuh ke dalam gejolak yang timbul di mata itu, mata Min Yoongi. Ini seperti ... apa ya, pesona, mungkin.

"Katamu kau akan ulangan besok."

Jimin tidak pernah bilang pada Min Yoongi ia akan ulangan Fisika, ataukah telinga pucat tajam itu telah curi dengar percakapannya dengan Taehyung di depan pintu itu, Jimin tidak bisa tahukan pula.

"Iya."

"Sini kubantu."

Jimin tersenyum, "menyiapkan contekan?"

"Belajar, bodoh."

Jimin tidak bodoh, ia lima besar, dan hanya bercanda barusan. Dan ia tahu Min Yoongi jugalah hanya keluarkan candanya pula. Jadi ia mengikik dan beringsut menuju meja belajar Yoongi setelah tangannya disambarkan pada buku Fisikanya di lacinya.

Mereka belajar lama sekali.

Karena ini tidak satu dua Yoongi mengajak Jimin belajar dengannya. Namun kadang, Jimin merasa seharusnya ia tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Min Yoongi.

Dari cercah mulut bibir orang-orang sekitar mengenai eksistensi Min Yoongi, yaitu, seorang berandal yang pernah tidak naik kelas satu tahun, makanya tahun kemarin ia dimutasikan ke sekolah asrama.

Tapi memangnya Jimin tahu apa, dan mereka-mereka yang bergosip itu jugalah tahu apa. Kadang mata orang buta karena keburukan-keburukan saja.

"Kau mengerti dengan cepat sekali," Yoongi manggut-manggut menatap jawaban Jimin, dan tangannya mengulur untuk sibak lembar kerja berikut bersama senyum yang menguar yang jarang sekali ia tunjuk-tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Hyung juga bisa dengan mudah mengajari materi yang sudah setahun tidak dipelajari."

"Hm, aku jenius."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Iya ... Aku, tahu."

"Aku populer."

"Hm."

"Aku penasaran saja kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh."

"Hm?" Jimin melirik sebentar disela sejuluran sin cos tan dan segala tetek bengeknya, ia kembali lagi pada lembar kerjanya setelah bersitatap dua detik dengan Min Yoongi. Ia tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang barusan itu, yang di lembar kerjanya atau yang Yoongi lontarkan tadi.

Sembari pikirannya ia penuhkan dalam imaji tidak berpentingkan itu, mengenai maksud terdalam dalam pertanyaan Min Yoongi. Suara pemuda pucat itu kedengaranlah menyelebung ke telinganya.

"Memang aku harus terpengaruh apa?"

"Tidak lupakan," Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, ia selalu begitu jikalaunya lelah sudah ia untuk berbicara, nasib cowok malas, dan Jimin benci mengakui bahwa ia jadi penasaran.

"Apa sih?"

"Tidak, hei, kenapa pipimu merah begitu?"

Jimin menyentuh pipinya, tapi tentu ia tak bisa rasakan apa yang harusnya warna yang terlihat di sana, jadi ia ikut mengendikkan bahu, kedinginanlah, dalang yang dipikirkan pikiran polos Jimin. Eh, sebenarnya Jimin tidak polos, mungkin, dia hanya tidak mengerti cara untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Atau, itulah kemungkinan yang diyakini Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore.

Lorong berderap oleh siswa yang berirama berjalan menyusur koridor dalam kegiatan yang terbelenggu oleh mereka sendiri itu.

Jimin menebaskan keringat ke sisi kanan tubuhnya, dan rambutnya yang basah juga terhempas.

Ia kelihatan seperti kurcaci tersasar jika dilihat dari seberapa mengerikannya tinggi senior-senior itu, mungkin tubuhnya memang kecil saja, jadi Jimin tidak pernah elukan protes atas penistaan halus itu.

"Ada tanding basket dengan SMA swasta Yunreo, kan, hari ini?"

Jungkook, dia adik kelas yang benar-benar tidak pantas disebut adik kelas, karena sosoknya terlampau dewasa di umur yang sangat tidak pantas dewasa. Wajahnya kadang polos, kadang mesum, kadang jahil, kadang nakal. Jimin sulit memastikan sebenarnya Jungkook itu imut atau tidak untuk ia jadikan adik kelas. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalah saja, Jungkook itu imut, di sisi di mana mungkin Jungkook sendiri tidak mengadarinya.

"Basket? Ada Yoongi hyung, berarti?" Jimin tanya karena ia betullah penasaran, bukannya salah satu penggemar yang bakal menjerit-jeritkan suara mereka di tribun penonton. Lagipula koreografi dancenya sudah cukup membuat dia capek sehingga ia tidak mungkin teriak.

"Ada, kau kelihatan dekat ya dengan Yoongi Hyung, Jimin."

"Jimin Hyung, Jungkook," Jimin memutar mata atas sikap tidak sopan yang sebenarnya Jimin sendiri lelah untuk mengingatkannya.

"Jimin," Jungkook terkekeh, kemudian lari sebelum Jimin sempat memberikan satu dua memar atau membengkokkan hidung pelosotan itu.

Tapi akhirnya Jimin pergi berdua dengan Jungkook, ke salah satu tribun penonton, yang dengan ajaibnya, penuh sebelum pertandingan mulai.

"Kenapa penuh sekali?"

"Tentu saja, kan yang main prince sekolah, lihat!" Jungkook menebarkan telunjuk-telunjuknya pada setiap orang di lapangan. "Kim Taehyung, dia aneh sih, tapi tampan, jadi ya sudah. Kim Seokjin, ramah, tampan, baik hati, mana ada yang mau melewatkan pertandingannya. Yang itu Min Yoongi, misterius, pendiam, dan tampan, dia diterima di salah satu agensi musik dengar-dengar. Tapi katanya dia gengster."

Oke, terserah, sebenarnya, Jimin tidak peduli mau mereka pangeran atau murid biasa atau penjaga kantin, tapi Jimin peduli karena Min Yoongi kelihatan kelewatan tampan yang sialan sekali. Sialan, iya, Jimin tidak suka mengumpat karena dia anak baik. Tapi tampan yang seperti itu tidak bisa digambarkan tanpa kata-kata kotor.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai saat Jungkook dan Jimin duduk, tiga deret kursi dari depan, sehingga Jimin yang matanya minus itu bisa melihat karena ia tidak pernah sudi pakai kacamata di sekolah.

"Harusnya kau beruntung sekamar dengan dia Hyung, lihat gadis-gadis yang menjerit itu," Jungkook menunjuk dengan sudut matanya, pada sekumpulan klub cewek dengan banner di kepala mereka, menjerit-jerit seperti kesurupan, mengagumkan sekali antusiasme mereka melihat orang tampan itu.

"Mereka mirip orang kesetanan."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, tidak lagi peduli. Kemudian matanya jatuh saja pada lapangan dan membiarkan Jimin menentukan siapa orang yang harus dijadikannya titik fokus dalam decitan-decitan dan hiruk pikuk di depannya. Min Yoongi, mungkin pilihan yang tak rugikan dirinya dan perasaannya.

"KYAAA! MIN YOONGI OPPA! WHOAAA! LEMPARAN MENGAGUMKAN! AAAAA!"

Jimin hampir mati, telinga sakit minta ampun karena jerit suara siswi kurang kerjaan di sampingnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jimin hampir mati, setelah shot yang dilakukan Yoongi, para penonton di tribun bergejolak dan berisik sekali, bahkan Jungkook.

Min Yoongi, dapatkan temu antar dua mata itu, menatap Jimin hingga ke dalam-dalamnya di sela larinya di tengah lapangan. Tersenyum.

Kemudian, memberikan kedipan.

Jimin yakin kedipan itu dilihat oleh yang lain, sehingga ia bisa dengar;

"OPPA BAWA AKU MATI BERSAMAMU!"

Jimin sih tidak hendakkan mati karena dikedipi orang yang tampannya kurang ajar.

Tapi Min Yoongi melambai, dan ia melambai pada Jimin.

"Hyung, astaga wajahmu merah terang, apa kau menonton dengan tubuh terbalik? Lihat! Darahmu ke kepala semua!"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, berpikir ia mungkin kepanasan, dan mungkin hawa sekitarnya telah membuat tubuhnya muak.

"Aku kepanasan."

Iya, mungkin cuma kepanasan.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi sampai ke kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Min Yoongi yang dilihat di sekolah selalu merengut, namun jikalah ia memijak sudah pada keramik dingin kamarnya itu, senyumnya bisa terawang ke mana-mana.

"Kalian menang! Selamat!" Jimin nyaris berteriak, ia selalu tidak sadar bersikap kekanakan. Ia menyalami Min Yoongi dan Yoongi menepukkan tangannya pada bahu Jimin.

Namun kemudian, genggaman tangan itu tiada berlepasan. Yoongi diam dan Jimin diam.

"Tanganmu kecil, ya," Yoongi mengangkat tangan itu sampai depan wajahnya, kemudian menciumnya. Lama sekali.

Jimin bisa mengerjakan satu soal Fisika dalam waktu itu. Anehnya pula, ia tidaklah berikan tolakan, ia terimakan, dan ia diam saja. Ia tahu darahnya mendesir, tapi lagi-lagi ia pikir, mungkin ia kedinginan lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak mempelajari orang sampai kau tidak sadar diamati dan dipelajari, atau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mempelajari dirimu sendiri," Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Dan berikutnya, Yoongi meluncurkan sebuah pendekatan tubuh. Dan langsung begitu saja, cepat sekali, bibir mereka bertemu. Dan entah bagaimana, Jimin membiarkannya, Yoongi bergerak, sana sini dan meninggalkan salivanya di bibir itu.

Mereka terus begitu, tidak lepas bibir mereka. Jimin mengerti sudah, ia akhirnya mengerti mengenai dirinya sendiri, yang mungkin sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras untuk mengerti Min Yoongi.

Jimin tahu bahwa semu merah di pipinya bukan karena ia kedinginan. Dan tolong, ia tak akan membahas apa yang dipelajarinya berikutnya di malam itu.

Tolong jangan tanyakan Jimin, karena kata Yoongi, sebenarnya Jimin masih terlalu kecil dan polos, tapi ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Demi apa pun, ngetik di hape itu pegelnya minta ampun, dan tanganku kram, ini betulan, dan kuharap Seokjin bersedia mengobatinya.

Aku mau bilang terima kasih dulu, sama seseorang yang mungkin rajin sekali mampir ke akun ini, yang mungkin isinya memuakkan ; Avis Alfi.

Komentarmu bikin hariku berwarna, serius mba, aku serius.

Dan ini, aku berikan padamu sebuket cinta YoonMin, dan biarkan aku menciummu /chuu-

Baiklah, maaf, aku sulit menemukan cara bercerita yang cocok, atau gaya bahasa yang baik. Sebenarnya, aku mungkin enggak ngerti keduanya.

Jadi mohon bantu aku jika memang semua itu enggak cocok sama cerita yang aku bawakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terima kasih sama semua readernim, aku baru muncul di ffn ini tahun ini, aku mencoba menjadi junior yang baik, tapi kadang aku tahu aku mungkin gagal. Dan aku terima kasih untuk semua review, favorite, follow, di ff ini, atau ff sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku cinta kalian.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
